Elevation: La fiesta de las balas
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:Fem!ButtersxTrent:long songfic: Marjorine es secuestrada por un grupo de malhechores que intentan violarla... Pero no contaban con que un rubio y sus dos acompañantes irrumpieran en su zona de confort e iniciara así toda una fiesta llena de balas a un ritmo elevado... ¿Quieren saber más? ¡Les invito a pasar y a leerle! :D


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo Tretters, prácticamente un long songfic lleno de acción (o al menos eso intenté), con la única cuestión de que en este fic Butters es Marjorine y es 100% una chica. La rola que acompaña la siguiente hhistoria es nada más y nada menos que "Elevation" de la genial banda irlandesa U2 XD. Aquí les dejo el link del video oficial:_**

**_watch?v=19KstSgU-c0_**

**_Para que disfruten de esa canción tan electrizante que hasta hace quieras roquear o dispararle a los tipos malos en las películas XD._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Ah! La rola y South Park no me pertenecen; son de U2 y de Comedy Central._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Elevation:**

**La fiesta de las balas**

Marjorine Stotch estaba aterrorizada.

Unos tipos la habían secuestrado en una fiesta rave horas atrás en pleno estado de ebriedad sutil e intencionalmente provocada; habiéndola abordado en una camioneta, la habían llevado hasta la ciudad de Denver, en donde la instalaron en un cuarto oscuro.

Les había preguntado qué era lo que querían, que si era dinero lo que querían, pues que no lo tenía debido a que ella no era de un status social que amasaba una fortuna. Los tipos le habían respondido que el dinero era lo de menos, ya que ella tenía algo mejor que ello y ese algo era su cuerpo.

Ahora ella estaba ahí, completamente desnuda, a punto de ser violada por tres individuos que ejercitaban un poco sus miembros para poder degustarla toda la noche ante la presencia de otros cuatro que servirían de observadores...

- Buenas noches, caballeros – interrumpió una voz masculina.

¡- ¿Pero qué carajo?! – exclamaron al ver entrar a un joven musculoso de cabellos rubios, camiseta blanca, chaqueta roja cuadriculada, pantalones rasgados y botas negras.

Sosteniendo una bolsa rebosante de dinero, el muchacho les dijo:

- Buenas noches, caballeros… Lamento interrumpir la fiesta… Donny "El Seco" me dijo que habría un show esta noche con una linda chiquilla como protagonista… ¡Y vaya que no me ha mentido el infeliz!

Marjorine abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer en aquél hombre a nada más y nada menos que a Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la preparatoria y uno de los ex convictos más peligrosos de todo South Park.

El chico, mientras tanto, olía descaradamente el fajo de billetes que tenía en mano y, con un brillo en sus ojos azules rey, les dijo a los secuestradores:

- ¿Cuánto piden por ese lindo coñito?

Los secuestradores, mirándose unos a otros, le dijeron:

-La chica no está en venta. Ella es nuestra.

- ¿Suya? ¡Je! ¡Oh, vamos, amigos! ¡Les apuesto todo el dinero de esta bolsa a que esa chiquilla ya es de alguien!

- Te repetimos que ella no está en venta – dijo uno de los supuestos espectadores -. Donny te mintió, muchacho…

- Uhmmm… Una lástima… Tendré que pedirle que me devuelva los 120 mil dólares que le pagué esta mañana…

- ¡Espera! – exclamó otro hombre, al parecer el líder - ¡¿Dijiste 120 mil?!

- ¿Esperaba otra cantidad, amigo? Uhmmm… Triste… ¡Y él que les iba a compartir el dinero!

- No… ¡Pero eso cambia las cosas!

Dicho eso, el secuestrador jaló a Marjorine de los cabellos y, lanzándola a los pies de Trent, l dijo:

- Ese idiota de Donny no nos ha dicho nada al respecto.

- Pues si yo fuera uno de ustedes, iría a dónde él y le reclamaría… - replicó Trent.

- ¡Y eso haremos! ¡Vengan, chicos! ¡Vayamos a donde Donnie!

- ¡Sí, jefe! – exclamaron los compinches.

Cuando los secuestradores salieron de la habitación, Trent tiró la bolsa al suelo y, acercándose a Marjorine, le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Déjame, monstruo! – exclamó Marjorine con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba alejarlo de ella- ¡Cerdo!.

Ambos forcejearon, pero Trent la tomó de los hombros y le dijo:

- ¡Escucha, niña tonta! Lo que dije fue absolutamente falso. Tenemos diez minutos para salir de aquí antes de que se den cuenta y se convierta esto en una balacera. ¿Quieres morir aquí?

- N-n-no – tratamudeó la chica -… ¿B-ba…?

Trent se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para ponérsela a Marjorine y cubrir su desnudez. Luego se volvió hacia la bolsa y tiró todo el dinero que estaba dentro para sacar de ahí unas cuatro metralletas AK 47 y un par de Colt .45…

_**Elevation…**_

_**Oooouhh Ooouohhh Ooooh**_

- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! – gritó de pronto una voz.

- ¡Cúbrete! – exclamó Trent mientras se volvía y empezaba a disparar contra uno de los secuestradores.

Éstos sacaron de todos lados sus metralletas y empezaban a descargar sus balas contra Trent, quien se cubría junto con Marjorine detrás de uno de los sofás que estaba cerca de la ventana.

Marjorine, asustada, se tapó la cabeza con los brazos. Uno de los secuestradores intentó acercarse a la chica, sólo para recibir una bala en la frente por cortesía del ex convicto.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – exclamaba Trent - ¡Marjorine, sal por la ventana!

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

_**High, higher than the sun**__**  
**__**You shoot me from a gun**__**  
**__**I need you to elevate me here**__**  
**__**At the corner of your lips**__**  
**__**At the orbit of your hips**__**  
**__**Eclipse, you elevate my soul**__**  
**_

La chica obedeció e intentó trepar por la ventana mientras que el rubio musculoso le daba con todo al grupo de hombres que tenían poderosas metralletas entre sus manos. De manera repentina, un par de individuos irrumpieron por las otras ventanas y empezaron a disparar a los enemigos de Trent con sus metralletas.

- ¡¿Dónde coño estaban, cabrones?! – exclamó el rubio muy molesto.

- ¡Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en South Park, wey! – le replicó un joven pelinegro que tenía un tatuaje de lágrima en su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Estás bien, Marjorine? – inquirió el otro varón mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - ¿Te hicieron algo esos infelices… Claro, aparte de intentar violarte?

- E-estoy bien, Josh, gracias…

- ¡Deja de charlar, cabrón! – interrumpió el rubio - ¡Llévate a Marjorine de aquí mientras que Mark y yo les cubrimos!

- ¡Enterado!

_**I've lost all self control**__**  
**__**Been living like a mole**__**  
**__**Now going down, excavation**__**  
**__**I and I in the sky**__**  
**__**You make me feel like I can fly**__**  
**__**So high, elevation…**_

_**Oooouh ooouhoh ooouuh**__**  
**_

Dicho eso, tomó a Marjorine del brazo y treparon encima de la ventana mientras que Trent y Mark les cubrían las espaldas.

Estaban prácticamente a cinco pisos del suelo, pero lo peor del todo era que la escalera de emergencia estaba prácticamente a diez metros de ellos; Marjorine, quien estaba sobrecargada en la espalda de Josh, exclamó:

- ¡¿C-cómo bajamos?!

- Parkour, querida – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Par-qué?!

Sin decirle más, Josh se corrió un poco hasta tener la distancia suficiente para saltar.

- ¡¿Qué estás pensando hacer?! – inquirió Marjorine muy aterrorizada.

- Saltar.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JOSH, NO!

_**Elevation…**_

El pelinegro, desoyendo los ruegos de la pobre rubia, dio un gran salto y logró alcanzar uno de los barrotes de las escaleras.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – gritó Marjorine - ¡Casi nos matamos!

- Hey… Tranquila… Soy un experto.

- ¡Dios!

- ¡Sujétate!

Así, Josh bajó colgando de los barrotes y de un salto tocó el piso de manera magistral. Marjorine, al bajarse de Josh, le dijo:

- Definitivamente estás loco…

- ¡Esa es la razón por la cual Clyde me am-! ¡CUIDADO!

_**A star lit up like a cigar**__**  
**__**Strung out like a guitar**__**  
**__**Maybe you could educate my mind**__**  
**__**Explain a**__**ll these controls**__**  
**__**I can't sing but I've got soul**__**  
**__**The goal is elevation**__**  
**_

Ambos se abalanzaron contra la pared al escuchar el sonido de cristales rompiéndose… Y ver a Trent y a Mark saltar hacia el suelo seguidos de los hombres disparándoles como locos desquiciados.

- ¡¿Están bien?! – exclamó Josh mientras que él y Marjorine se acercaban a los dos chicos.

- ¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS! – gritó el jefe de la banda desde la ventana.

- Josh – dijo Trent muy jadeante -… Tú y Mark vayan a la policía… Marjorine… Tú te vienes conmigo.

- ¡¿Estás demente?! - exclamó la rubia.

- ¡No hay tiempo!

_**A mole, living in a hole**__**  
**__**Digging up my soul**__**  
**__**Going down, excavation**__**  
**__**I and I in the sky**__**  
**__**You make me feel like I can fly**__**  
**__**So high, elevation**_

_**Ooouh oooououohhh ooooouh**_

Los cuatro se separaron inmediatamente; en lo que Mark y Josh se iban a la jefatura de la policía, Trent y Marjorine empezaron a correr por las calles con tal de ganar tiempo y llevar a los secuestradores hacia el punto deseado.

Mientras tanto, los secuestradores habían bajado del edificio para ir tras la pista de Marjorine y Trent; el líder de la banda, furioso por todo el incidente, se volvió a sus hombres y les dijo:

- Bien, cabrones… Quiero que vayan tras el infeliz y lo maten. La chica la quiero viva. ¡¿Me entendieron bien, cabrones?!

- ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron los criminales

- ¡¿Y QUÉ CHINGADOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡VAYAN!

_**Elevation…**_

En las calles cercanas a donde estaban los criminales, Trent empujó a un tipo de una motocicleta y, subiéndose al vehículo, le dijo a Marjorine:

- Ven. Sube.

- N-no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Quieres que te atrapen?

- ¡No!

- Entonces sube.

- Ok…

- ¡AHÍ ESTÁN! – gritó un secuestrador mientras sacaba el arma.

_**Love, lift me out of these blues**__**  
**__**Won't you tell me something true**__**  
**__**I believe in you**__**  
**_

Marjorine se subió a la moto… Solo que ella había quedado de espaldas a la carretera y con las piernas rodeando las caderas del rubio, quien había jurado internamente que se encerraría con la chica en algún lugar y le haría el amor intensamente después de que el incidente se terminara.

- Sujétate, cariño… ¡Que vamos a dar un paseo!

Dicho eso, arrancó la motocicleta y aceleró a máxima velocidad al instante en que los pandilleros empezaban a disparar.

Los criminales, al ver partir a la pareja, detuvieron un auto y, sacando de allá a un conductor muy asustado, se subieron al vehículo y fueron tras su persecución.

_**A mole,living in a hole**__**  
**__**Digging up my soul**__**  
**__**Now going down, excavation**__**  
**__**I and I in the sky**__**  
**__**You make me feel like I can fly**__**  
**__**So high, elevation**_

Ambas partes pasaron minutes, tal vez horas, en perseguirse una a la otra; Trent aceleraba y otras veces alentaba su paso por las concurridas calles de Denver. Ha habido veces en que tenía que subir a la banqueta para tener un paso más libre, aunque tuviera que provocar sendos accidentes a los traseúntes, quienes o se apartaban o salían volando hacia las ventanas de los establecimientos con tal de protegerse de la balacera que perseguía la muchacho.

Hubo un momento en que irrumpieron en una armería por la ventana y robaran todas las armas que podían para poder salir del paso e intercambiar balas con los criminales.

- ¡Marjorine, toma la metralleta y dispárales! – ordenó Trent mientras evadía el paso de los vehículos por la carretera.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No sé disparar!

- ¡Pues ahora es buen momento para aprender!

_**(Instrumental)**__**  
**_

Las balas rozaban sutilmente sus cuerpos y Marjorine, sabiendo que podrían herir a Trent o a ella, tomó un AK 47 que estaba en la espalda de Trent y, rogándole a Dios que le diera firmeza y pulso a su mano, empezó a disparar contra los criminales.

Sintiendo una sensación liberadora al empuñar un arma, Marjorine decidió tomar el otro AK 47 que estaba guardada en la guantera de la motocicleta y disparó varias ráfagas de balas contra los criminales, causando toda una serie de desastres a su paso.

- ¡Acelera, Trent!

_**Elevation...**_

_**Oooouh ooououoooh ooouuuh**_

Boyett obedeció y, tras zigzagear el vehículo, el chico aceleró a fondo.

- ¡Eres buena con las armas, nena! – exclamó lleno de orgullo.

- ¡Cállate y sigue acelerando! ¡Esos malditos nos están alcanzando!

- ¡Ok, como digas, preciosa!

La persecución casi llegaba a su fin, ya que Trent empezó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia las orillas del puente.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- ¡Mandar a la chingada a esos infelices!

_**Elevation...**_

_**Oooouh ooououoooh ooouuuh**_

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la orilla, Trent le arrebató un AK 47 a la rubia y, rodeándola con un brazo, saltó de la motocicleta a la vez que disparaba contra las llantas del vehículo.

El automóvil en donde estaban los criminales zigzageó y, de un santiamén, salió volando de la carretera en dirección al vacío.

- ¡Corre, Marjorine! ¡CORRE! – gritaba Trent mientras tomaba a la rubia y salían corriendo del lugar.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

De repente se escuchó el estruendo de una explosión. Un humo negro se empezó a hacerse visible desde el lugar en donde estaban los impresionados automovilistas.

_**Elevation...**_

Marjorine, sorprendida, se abrazó de Trent; éste, suspirando con alivio, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dijo:

- Ya acabó…

Separándose de la rubia, la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

- Regresemos a South Park, Marjorine. Ya el desmadre de aquí ha terminado.

- Espera…

La rubia se soltó del ex convicto y, confrontándolo, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaba? ¿Acaso los conocías o qué?

_**Elevation...**__**  
**_

- Bueno – respondió Trent -… Algunos de esos sujetos los conocí en la correccional y… Uhmmm… Mira, te vi en esa fiesta rave; estaba con Josh y Mark coqueteando con unas viejas hasta que te vi demasiado drogada gracias a la insistencia de Bebe… Quien por cierto dio aviso a tus viejos de tu secuestro…

- Oh, por Dios… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Se supone que ellos no sabían que estaba en esa fiesta!

- Uhmmm… Bueno, los chicos y yo los seguimos hasta aquí y… Decidimos asaltar la armería para poder salvarte la virtud… Y la vida…

Sorpresivamente le robó un beso a la chica, quien, sonrojada, sonrió y, tomando la mano del ex convicto, dijo:

- Vamos a comer. Son las 9 de la mañana y no hemos desayunado.

- Sucede que conozco un buen lugar para comer en Denver. El dueño es amigo mío…

Marjorine se echó a reir y, tomados de la mano, se retiran de la zona de desastre.


End file.
